Percy de Rolo
Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone, better known as "Percy", was a renowned human gunslinger member of the Gwesser based Exandrian adventuring group Vox Machina. Percival will inevitably be remembered as the inventor of the firearm, but beyond this particular notoriety, he also spent his life applying his considerable engineering skills to a variety of projects both large and small. Biography Younger Life Percival de Rolo was born on the 16th of Thunsheer 789P.D in Whitestone to Johanna and Fredrickstein de Rolo along with three brothers and three sisters. He was raised alongside his six siblings in Whitestone, where his branch of the de Rolo family ruled, with so many siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Percy turned his attention to the sciences, engineering, and naturalism. He was an inquisitive, intelligent and passionate learner that excelled in his studies, however this may have also been due to his highly skilled academic tutors and not simply his own intelligence. The Briarwoods Five years before meeting Vox Machina, the Briarwoods were invited in as guests to Whitestone, where theyproceeded to seize control. The Briarwoods murdered the de Rolos and those loyal to them and Percy was taken prisoner and tortured by Anna Ripley. After Percy managed to flee Whitestone with the help of his sister Cassandra, who took several arrows to the chest and fell unable to escape. He wandered aimlessly for a few months before setting out to avenge his family. Percy then constructed his first gun, the List and inscribed a target of his vengeance on five of its six barrels: Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood, Dr. Ripley, Sir Kerrion Stonefell, and Professor Anders. Percy tracked Dr. Ripley for a year until he made his way to Stilben, where he attempted to kill her but he was captured by Dr. Ripley's guards and imprisoned Meeting Vox Machina The Chronicles of Percival de Rolo and Vox Machina Chapter 1-The Mines of Kraghammer In their search for a warrior of light, the group of adventurers known as Vox Machina journeyed into the realm of absolute darkness. At the request of their long time friend, Arcanist Allura Vysoren, Vox Machina set out northward from Emon in search of Lady Kima of Vord, a headstrong and fiery paladin of the Platinum Dragon. Kima was last seen in the dwarven stronghold city of Kraghammer. There they learnt that Kima had descended into the mine deep below the city to fight some unknown evil. Vox Machina travelled into the Greyspire Mines and found that Kraghammer sat atop a pitch-dark underworld- a place of unknowable horror filled with monsters that could kill with a thought. As they explored the lightless abyss, Vox Machina made an unlikely ally- a psychic leech creature a mind-flair named Clarota. The brain-eating aberration had been exiled from his hive and his home of Yug'Voril. From Clarota, the heroes learned that a monster known as K'Varn had asserted psychic dominance over not only the psychic hive, but the Duergar that ruled this realm. These underground dwarves had captured Lady Kima and imprisoned her within the Emberhold, their obsidian fortress. Breaking into the Emberhold and freeing Lady Kima was simple enough, escaping once the fortress was on high alert was more difficult. The mighty king and queen of the duergar, King Murghol and Queen Ulara, accosted the heroes as they tried to escape, but Murghol was killed in the chaos of the prison break. During the battle, the Emberhold began to collapse, and lava poured through its masonry, threatening to incinerate everyone inside. Ulara teleported away, taking a mentally dominated Grog Strongjaw with her while allowing her husband to be consumed by the flames. Vox Machina escaped the Emberhold as magma rained down upon them, and hurried to the ruined fortress-city of Yug'Voril. They suspected that Queen Ulara would offer Grog as a sacrifice to the mighty K'Varn, and wasted no time in hunting the duergar queen down. As they approached, Vox Machina received a vision of K'varn. The vision revelead that their enemy was not only a many-eyed abomination, known as a Beholder, but that he was also imbued with the demonic powers of Orcus. K'Varn wore upon his forehead a dread artefact called the Horn of Orcus- and though Vox Machina knew little of the horn's true power, they knew K'varn had to be stopped. A tempestuous battle raged within Yug'Voril that day. K'Varn telepathically overshadowed Queen Ulara's mind to greet them in his foul demesne, than shattered it, killing her. Vox Machina was horrified by Ulara's demise, but her death freed Grog from her control, and they focused their combined power on K'Varn. They killed K'Varn not once in combat, but twice, for the Horn of Orcus revived its host as an undead monstrosity after he was first slain. Finally, in an act of betrayal Vox Machina would never forget, Clarota turned against his one-time allies immediately after the death of K'Varn, for the Beholder's death released the entire psychic hive from his control. Despite all this, Vox Machina still triumphed in the end and returned to their home city of Emon to claim their reward. Chapter 2-Adventures in Vasselheim Allura and Kima were reunited in Emon's Cloudtop District thanks to Vox Machina's valiant deeds- but their quest was not yet over. Kima was disturbed by the unholy power of the Horn of Orcus and insisted that it be interred in the Platinum Sanctuary, the sacred hall of her knightly order. There, the servants of the Platinum Dragon would prevent its evil from spreading any further. The Platinum Sanctuary, however, was in the ancient city-state of Vasselheim on the distant continent of Issylra. Kima warned her friends that they might be in for a bit of culture shock- if nothing else, Vasselheim prohibited the use of arcane magic within its walls, a decree that has stood since the Calamity. Vox Machina's close ties with the Council of Tal'Dorei allowed them to charter an airship between continents. Once in Vasselheim, they delivered the Horn of Orcus to the grateful wardens of the Platinum Sanctuary. Now temporarily free from responsibility, Vox Machina gleefully decided to explore the city known as the Cradle of Creation. After some deliberation, they agreed that their first order of business was to get Grog in a fighting ring. The goliath barbarian arrogantly strode into the arena known as the Crucible and challenged a half-orc gladiator named Kern- and was narrowly defeated. Grog, beaten and bloody, limped off to lick his wounds and drown his sorrow in ale. The heroes had little time for disappointment. Not long after Grog's defeat, Vox Machina were stunned to see a hydra rampaging around the outskirts of Vasselheim. They dispatched the monster handily, but were shocked to learn that killing the beast was illegal! The hydra had been marked by members of a monster-hunting guild known as the Slayer's Take, and they had accidentally poached their kill. Vox Machina hesitantly agreed to join the Slayer's Take to avoid prosecution. The heroes met new allies within the ranks of the Take, and chose to split into two groups to hunt down two different marks. The first group was composed of Scanlan, Percy, Vex'ahlia, and Grog- plus a klutzy human wizard, Lyra and a bombastic tiefling warlock, Zahra. Their mark was a white dragon named Rimefang, who had made its home in the nearby Vesper Timberland. The second group was made up of Keyleth, Vax'ildan, Tiberius, and a brash human cleric, Kashaw, as well as an unlucky dwarf fighter named Thorbir. This team was to hunt down a gell-born Rakshasa known by the name Hotis. Both groups successfully completed their tasks- thought, true to his nature as a fiend, Hotis discorporated back to Diabolus instead of truly dying. All eleven warriors passed the Trial of the Take, and were accepted as full members of the Slayer's Take. With their adventures in the Slayer's Take behind them, Vox Machina had two pieces of business to attend to before returning to Tal'Dorei. First Keyleth journeyed to the Fire Ashari of Pyrah, completing part of her Aramente, her quest to visit all four elemental villages of the Ashari. Second, Grog returned to the Crucible for a rematch. His second brawl with the half-orc Kern was no easier than his first, for while Grog has grown stronger, so had Kern. The match was close, but this time Grog emerged victorious, and all of Vox Machina cheered his victory, which also captured the interest of Earthbreaker Groon. The journey back to Emon was uneventful-but upon arrival, two sinister figures from Percy's past would return to haunt him, and the fate of Tal'Dorei would soon rest in Vox Machina's hands once again. Chapter 3-Battling the Briarwoods Upon returning to Emon, Vox Machina was greeted by Seeker Asum Emring, a Halfling ally of theirs within the Tal'Dorei Council. Asum told Percival that in one week's time, Lord Sylas and Lady Delilah Briarwood were to feast with Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III and that Vox Machina was invited. The Briarwoods were the rulers of a distant city-state Whitestone, and by Asum's account, they wished to create formal diplomatic ties with the city of Emon. Percival grimly told his companions the true nature of the Briarwood: they were villains who had slaughtered his entire his family, the true rulers of Whitestone. Even worse, Lord Sylas Briarwood was a vampire and Lady Delilah Briarwood was a foul necromancer, yet at the beginning this was unknown by Vox Machina, they all decided to accept the invitation- and Percy prepared to take his revenge. But the feast did not go according to plan. The Briarwoods were charming guests by all outward appearances- so charming in fact, that Sovereign Uriel lost control of his senses, hypnotised by Sylas Briarwood's gaze! Vox Machina quickly retaliated against the vampire, and after a short skirmish, the Briarwoods fled. Vox Machina tried to explain their actions to the Council Tal'Dorei, but the still-enthralled Sovereign Uriel refused to acknowledge their accusations. Furious, Percival rallied his allies and they set off to Whitestone under cover of night to reclaim the city-state and to destroy the Briarwoods. Vox Machina moved quickly and reached Whitestone within the week. Inside, undead stone giants and hordes of human skeletons reanimated by Delilah's necromancy terrorized its citizens. Even the glorious Sun Tree, a gift to the people of Whitestone by the Holy Dawnfather, had been desecrated by the Briarwoods' tyranny. The bodies of dissenters hung grotesquely from its boughs. The undead were too numerous for Vox Machina to take Whitestone by force, at least, not alone. Percival sought to slake his thirst for vengeance and plant the seed of revolution in the hearts of his former people. Upon the chambers of a pepperbox he called The List, ''he had engraved the names of the six people who had ruined his life- the Briarwoods, their co-conspirators, and Dr. Anna Ripley, an inventor and gunsmith in the Briarwoods employment. He and Vox Machina snaked through the city, assassinating the Briarwoods' lieutenants and secretly alerting the people of Whitestone to the return of the de Rolos. Before long, the flames of revolution burned through the streets. With the Briarwoods' undead armies distracted, Vox Machina slipped into Castle Whitestone itself. Inside, Percival uncovered secrets that changed his life. One of his siblings, his dear sister Cassandra, was still alive but brainwashed by the Briarwoods. He discovered Dr. Anna Ripley within the castle dungeons, though he was unable to take his long awaited revenge before she fled. In the end, Vox Machina managed to fight and slay both usurpers- then finding a disturbing structure beneath the castle: a squat ziggurat with a pitch-black orb suspended above it. The Briarwoods were worshipers of an occult entity known as the Whispered One, and this ziggurat was somehow related to their foul practices. Yet there was no time to worry about the religious proclivities of fallen foes. Whitestone was freed and the two surviving de Rolos were reunited. A great party was thrown on Winter's Crest, and Vox Machina took a well-deserved rest. Chapter 4-The Rise of the Conclave Decades before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a group of heroes led by Allura Vysoren battled an ancient red dragon, Thordak, The Cinder King. This dragon's power was too great to be slain, but Allura and her fellow adventurers were able to hurl his body into the Fire Plane, anchoring his soul to a massive crystal that could not be removed. For fifteen years, Thordak's body smouldered in his fiery prison and then he heard a voice. Four years before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a sickly young had joined the Fire Ashari in Pyrah. This girl, Raishan, was secretly an ancient green dragon, cursed by the goddess of nature to slowly wither away. The Diseased Deceiver had learned of Thordak's power, and sought to free him in the hopes that he could break her curse. She manipulated the Fire Ashari into revealing the location of a rift to the Fire Plane, where she communed with Thordak for years. Together, the two dragons secretly gathered allies and planned Thordak's escape. Just one week after Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, the heroes returned to Emon, the capital of Tal'Dorei. There they learned that Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III has been freed from the Briarwoods' thrall, and he had solemnly decided to abdicate his throne and end the line of sovereign forever. In his last act as ruler, he decreed that the nation would henceforth be a republic led by the Council of Tal'Dorei. Yet, at the exact moment he spoke his decree, the Chroma Conclave attacked. Four ancient chromatic dragons- Thordak, the Cinder King; Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver; Vorugal, the Frigid Doom; and Umbrasyl, the Hope Devourer- swept down upon Emon. Within hours, the entire city was reduced to rubble- and Uriel Tal'Dorei III was dead. Vox Machina desperately searched Emon for survivors. Among others, their dear companions Shaun Gilmore, Allura Vysoren, and Salda Tal'Dorei, wife of the late sovereign, as well as their three children, were recovered. Using her incredible druidic power, Keyleth opened a mystic gateway between a tree in Emon and the Sun Tree in Whitestone, allowing the citizens to flee their ruined city to take refuge in Whitestone. With everyone safe, Keyleth opened up another tree-gate to Vasselheim, and her companions followed her into the Dawn City in search of allies that could aid the in the fight against the Conclave. While in Vasselheim, Vox Machina learned from a monk named Eaarthbreaker Groon that if they wished to stand against the Conclave, they should seek out artifacts of great power called the Vestiges of Divergence. Groon knew little else, save that the Vestiges were artifacts that had survived a war between entities and beings known as the Divergence, and that they had been scattered across the world. Vox Machina hunted down information on these vestiges in Vasselheim, and learned of two: one known as the Titanstone Knuckles and another called the Deathwalker's Ward. The knuckles belonged to Kevdak, Grog's tyrannical uncle, and the ward rested in a tomb interred with the remains of a champion of the Matron of Ravens. With this new information, Vox Machina prepared to hunt down the Vestiges of the Divergence, starting with the Deathwalker's Ward. They hoped that, with such artifacts in their possession, they would have the power to bring an end to the Chroma Conclave. Chapter 5-The Race for the Vestiges Vax'ildan was the first to claim a vestige. He became the bearer of the Deathwalker's Ward, a set of shadowy armour that granted its wearer raven wings. Vox Machina delved into a sunken tomb west of Vasselheim in search of this vestige where Vex'ahlia was slain by a curse that protected it. Vax'ildan begged the Matron of Ravens to take his life instead of his sister. Instead, the Matron of Ravens made Vax'ildan her champion, a mortal who would do her bidding in the world of the living. Grog claimed his vestige, the Titanstone Knuckles, by defeating his uncle Kevdak in combat. Kevdak's tribe, The Herd of Storms, had conquered the city of Westruun, offering its riches as tributes to Umbrasyl, the black dragon. As soon as Kevdak was defeated, Vox Machina realized that Umbraysl had to be slain immediately for the safety of Westruun's people. Allied with an aged goliath warrior named Shale, the heroes climbed the craggy mountainside of Gatshadow and slew Umbrasyl in his lair. Scanlan was given the resonant longsword Mythcarver by the ancient sphinx Kamaljiori after Vox Machina overcame it's trial. Kamaljiori also gifted the heroes with clues to the whereabouts of other vestiges. The sphinx first pointed the heroes towards the Feywild. There Vex'alhia reclaimed the longbow Fenthras from its last owner, the corrupted Archfey Saundor, deep in the Shademirk Bog. After, escaping the Land of the Fey, Vox Machina returned to Whitestone- only to learn that the white dragon Vorugal had destroyed the floating cities of Draconia, and killed their ally Tiberius Stormwind. They prepared to put an end to Vorugal's evil- which took them briefly to the desert continent of Marquet. There they allied themselves with the noble dragon J'mon Sa Ord and learned the whereabouts of the magic devouring cloak, Cabal's Ruin. The vestige had been stolen by Percy's nemesis, Dr Anna Ripley, and Vox Machina instantly took up the chase, pursuing her to Glintshore, a remote island of glass. There they defeated her- but not before she managed to take Percival's life. Percival's body was rushed to Whitestone, and was returned to life by Pike's divine magic. He claimed Cabal's Ruin, and Vax'idan took the legendary dagger Whisper from one of Ripley's mercenaries. Mere moments after Percy's resurrection, Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, appeared before them in private. The plagued green dragon wished to ally herself with Vox Machina against Thordak- she believed that Thordak had reneged on his promise of curling her, and she intended to take the cure by force. The heroes cautiously agreed to their alliance, but demanded she prove her worth by first betraying Vorugal. During the battle with Vorugal, Scanlan summoned a demon named Yenk from the abyss to serve as cannon fodder. This had a double purpose, for the heroes learned Yenk had devoured a vestige known as the Spire of Conflux- a legendary staff containing the power of the Wildmother. Yenk was destroyed, Keyleth recovered the staff, and Vorugal was slain. Vox Machina then traced a suit of armour, the Plate of the Dawnmatyr, to the extraplanar City of Brass. In order to procure the armour, the heroes allied themselves with an eerie fire genasi named Cenokir, and battled their way through tyrannical giants and devils. Finally, with eight vestiges in hand, Vox Machina rendezvoused with what remained of Emon's armies in Fort Daxio. Chapter 6- Fall of the Chroma Conclave Chapter 7- Daring Deeds, Deals and Destinies Chapter 8- Vecna, the Ascended Chapter 9- The End of Vox Machina Chapter 10- Later Life Description Appearance Originally a young brown haired human male, Percival stood at around 5ft 11in and was built thin but athletic and lean. His dark brown hair was contrasted by his blue eyes, albeit they were also dark, that were framed by a pair of round brass glasses with two additional movable lenses that he used for detailed work. His face, like the rest of his body, was thin and sculpted yet after the trauma of the Briarwoods, always seemed to be more aged then it was. As well as seeming to age him, the trauma also turned his hair white due to the intense stress that he suffered. As he aged, Percival maintained his lean build due to constant adventuring and work in his workshop and his white hair remained. His prematurally aged skin always made him look older than he was, meaning he was commonly confused for elderly in his later adulthood. Personality In his younger years, Percy was the quietest of his brothers and sisters, spending most of his time reading and studying alone, this demeanour continued into his later life and during his adventures with Vox Machina he was one of the quieter ones in the party. However, his intelligence and wisdom tended to give him an advantage in social encounters and he was sometimes very persuasive and witty. His studying also made him some what of a strategist, meaning he was normally the tactician of the group. From the result of his life Percy became very pragmatic, with the belief that the ends justify the means. He developed the opinion that he was the only one capable of making adult decisions even at a young age. Abilities Being a royal, Percy was able to train with all manners of weapons and armours, he tended to use lighter, one handed weapons. However, his self training with the guns that he created means he is more skilled in the usage of firearms. The constant training with his firearms meant that he could hit tiny targets and also inflict more damage by targeting certain parts of the body. Percy also made a deal with the shadow demon Orthax meaning he had the ability to cast magic of sorts. Through his training and adventuring, Percy became faster in attacks but also learned to reserve the very last of his adrenaline that would help him in times of need. The battle hardened Percy became increasingly more skilled with his weapons of choice, firing shots in different ways to achieve different results and being able to draw his weapons and reload with insane speed. Percy was the inventor of his weapons as they hadn't existed on Exandria previously so he had to build his own guns and ammunition. Notable Items Percival was an accomplished inventor throughout all of his life, so many of the items that he used during his adventures with Vox Machina were self-made. Percival’s first weapon that he created and then used was named '''The List '''it was a six barrel revolver, five of which had the names of those he wanted to seek vengeance upon carved into. The list was destroyed by Scanlan as he threw it into a pool of acid after the battle with Orthax, that possessed the gun. Another self made weapon of Percival's was known as '''Bad News', named such for its brutal impacts for astonishing range. Upon Scanlan Destroying The List, Percival replaced it with a weapon that he did not himself create but one that was based on his designs and made by Dr Ripley, known as Retort. This Weapon was again later replaced by the much improved Animus that was also created by Ripley, once she was brutally executed by Vox Machina and the weapon was cleansed by Keyleth, it became his most regular weapon. When Vox Machina trekked across Exandria and the planes connected to it attempting to find Vestiges in order to help defeat the Chroma Conclave, they retrieved Cabal's Ruin from Anna Ripley's corpse and gave it to Percy. He also regularly used '''Gloves of Missile Snaring '''that he found in Rimefang's lair. Category:Human Category:Individual Category:Exandria Category:Percy deRolo Category:Adventurer